Ich, verliebe mich?
by Aiontyhi
Summary: Entah mengapa, jika sudah berhubungan dengan pujaan hatinya itu, citra Bismarck sebagai si pentolan armada kapal Jerman seketika berubah menjadi Bismarck si remaja puber yang baru kenal cinta. Halaaah.


Jujur saja, pertama kali Bismarck melihatnya, ia sempat berpikir kalau malaikat dari surga tengah menyamar menjadi seorang manusia dalam wujud gadis kapal asal Britania Raya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rambut emas halus itu, netra safir terang itu, suara lembut itu, senyuman cantik itu... _mein Gott_, semua terlihat begitu sempurna dan tak ada duanya. Bismarck suka salting sendiri jika melihat sesosok perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan bahasa Jepang yang bercampur logat Inggris itu sewaktu berpapasan di koridor gedung kantor pangkalan, ataupun ketika sedang duduk-duduk santai di salah satu bangku yang ada di lapangan latihan, dan tak sengaja melihat perempuan itu sedang menikmati acara minum teh sore harinya bersama dengan _bodyguard _bersurai merah overprotektifnya yang kadang suka bikin Bismarck merinding. Entah mengapa, jika sudah berhubungan dengan pujaan hatinya itu, citra Bismarck sebagai si pentolan armada kapal Jerman seketika berubah menjadi Bismarck si remaja puber yang baru kenal cinta. Halaaah.

Dan sekarang ini, sepertinya semesta tengah menguji ketegaran hatinya tatkala sedang asik menyantap _parfait _di Warkop Mamiya, suara lembut bak bidadari yang begitu familiar tengah menyapanya bersamaan dengan senyuman manis yang bisa bikin dunia persilatan heboh gonjang-ganjing,

"_Hello_, Bismarck."

Warspite, pujaan hatinya, tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Rasanya Bismarck mau kabur saja.

_Oh, mein Gott._

* * *

Mempersembahkan,

sebuah fanfik _Kantai Collection _yang berjudul:

[ **_Ich, verliebe mich?_** ]

* * *

Semua karakter yang muncul di fik ini adalah milik **Kadokawa Games** dan **DMM **seutuhnya.

Saya cuma numpang nulis dan berkhayal bebas.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Hari ini hari yang cerah. Tumben-tumbennya tak ada suara siren pertanda musuh tertangkap radar ataupun tugas-tugas kecil seperti ekspedisi dan lain-lain. Para gadis kapal ini menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang nongkrong di Warkop Mamiya, ada yang latihan, ada yang ngobrol-ngobrol cantik di kantin, dan ada juga yang leyeh-leyeh di atas kasur masing-masing. Semua memanfaatkan waktu kosong yang jarang didapatkan ini dengan baik.

Bismarck sendiri juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia baru saja bangun. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Masih dalam kondisi melayang-layang karena arwah belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. _Byar, byur, byar, byur_. Langsung membersihkan diri tanpa basa-basi. Segar dan siap menjalani hari, Bismarck mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya dengan mantap. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin panjang yang tergantung di sebelah lemari.

_Seperti biasa, aku terlihat keren. Hehehe. _Bismarck nyengir kuda, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri.

Bismarck mengenakan topinya. Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya, lalu tersenyum bangga. Ia langsung keluar kamar. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya. Prinz Eugen, adiknya, nampaknya sudah bangun lebih dulu jika melihat dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah bersih dan terlihat rapi.

Sepanjang berjalan melewati koridor, berbagai macam gadis kapal dari berbagai macam tipe menyapa Bismarck dengan penuh semangat pagi. Tentu, Bismarck membalas sapaan mereka, meski hanya dengan balasan formal seperti _"Ya, selamat pagi juga"_ atau anggukan dengan senyuman. Tipikal orang Jerman pada umumnya, kalau kata orang.

Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah kantin. Ia percaya kalau masih ada makanan enak yang tersisa untuknya. Ia sedikit merutuki kelalaiannya dalam hati karena bangun kesiangan. Padahal, jika bangun jam 6 atau jam 7 pagi, ia pasti bisa menikmati sarapan dengan hidangan yang masih hangat. Bukan dengan hidangan sisaan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, ya sudah lah.

"Hng? Bismarck, itu kah kau?"

Bismarck menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Nagato, kembarannya versi Asia, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bro," Bismarck menjulurkan tangannya. Nagato menjabat tangan itu sembari mengucapkan sapaan yang serupa.

"Kau mau sarapan di kantin, kan?" tanya Nagato. Bismarck mengangguk. "Bagus, aku juga mau. Ayo, kita sama-sama pergi. Sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

* * *

"...Akan ada gadis kapal baru di pangkalan kita ini?"

Bismarck cukup kaget dengan informasi yang Nagato berikan. Masih sembari menikmati sarapan masing-masing, Nagato mengangguk.

"Iya, mereka akan datang ke sini jam tiga sore nanti," kata si gadis kapal berambut hitam legam ini lagi. "Terlebih lagi mereka itu gadis kapal yang berasal dari armada kapal Britania Raya. Armada barat, luar negeri. Makanya aku mau minta kamu untuk menemaniku menyambut mereka. Hitung-hitung kalau mereka berbahasa Inggris atau apa, kamu bisa menerjemahkannya untukku."

Bismarck tak menjawab, ia sedang menguyah sosis dan _bacon_nya dengan sangat khusyuk. Tapi ia mendengar perkataan Nagato dengan sangat jelas. Memang, sih, gadis kapal yang benar-benar berasal dari negeri asing di pangkalan ini baru dirinya dan adik kecil manisnya seorang, Prinz Eugen. Wajar saja kalau Nagato memintanya untuk menemani penyambutan gadis kapal yang dari luar negeri itu nanti. Hah, apa? Kongou juga dari luar negeri? Ah, dia mah, beda cerita lagi. Tak mungkin juga Nagato memintanya untuk menemani. Kasihan anggota keluarga baru nanti bakal kena serangan jantung ringan karena energi Kongou yang menembus langit.

"Bagaimana? Atau nanti ada urusan?" tanya Nagato. "Kalau tidak bisa ya tidak apa-apa juga, tak usah dipaksakan."

Bismarck tersenyum setelah selesai menelan makanannya. "Tidak, aku bisa menemanimu."

Nagato tersenyum. Bismarck memang orang yang baik. Padahal hampir semua gadis kapal tahu bagaimana Bismarck memiliki beberapa pengalaman yang kurang menyenangkan pada hal yang berkaitan dengan armada kapal Britania Raya, tapi sekarang ia menyanggupi permintaan Nagato untuk menemaninya nanti sore.

"Kamu pasti akan kaget, siapa yang bakal jadi anggota keluarga baru kita nanti." ujar Nagato, kali ini dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. Melihat itu, Bismarck agak sedikit ngeri dibuatnya soalnya tak pernah menyangka Nagato yang begitu bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Iya, kah?" Bismarck berujar sembali mengunyah sosis. "Memangnya siapa?"

"Yaah... bisa dibilang, seorang tuan putri beserta para pengawalnya."

Bismarck terdiam. _Tuan putri? Para __pengawalnya?_

_Siapa?_

_Ah, peduli amat. Nanti sore juga bakal ketemu. _"Biarlah. Kaget atau enggaknya aku, bakal kita lihat di sore nanti."

"Hahaha. Baik, baik."

* * *

Bismarck kini kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seperti biasa, terlihat rapi dan keren. Memang, Bismarck si kebanggaan _Kriegsmarine_ tak ada tandingan. Bismarck sekarang jadi senyam-senyum sendiri dengan wajah yang cukup ekspresif. Sedangankan itu dari atas tempat tidur, Prinz Eugen memperhatikan kelakuan kakaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya. '_Kakak gue kenapa, yak?_' mungkin begitu pikirnya.

"Mau pergi kemana, _nee-sama_?" tanya Prinz. Bismarck menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mau menemani Nagato menyambut keluarga baru kita." ujarnya sembari memakai topi kebanggaannya. Mendengar kata keluarga baru, Prinz menjadi ceria.

"Keluarga baru?" ujar Prinz senang. "Asyik! Mereka datang dari mana?"

"Kata Nagato sih, mereka dari Britania Raya."

Kedua alis milik Prinz Eugen jelas naik. Britania Raya? Dan kakaknya itu mau menjadi salah satu orang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka? Walah. Tumben amat.

"Woah. Oke deh, semangat ya! Semoga penyambutannya lancar nanti."

"Ya, terimakasih. Nanti mau dibawakan sesuatu, tidak?"

"_Vanille e__iscreme!_"

"Oke, nanti aku belikan. _Tschüss_, Prinz."

Dengan begitu Bismarck melenggang pergi, meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kamar mereka. Prinz Eugen masih melihat ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia berpikir, _siapa ya, yang bakalan datang?_ Ia mengerutkan alisnya. _Hmm, kalau dari Britania Raya... hm..._

Seketika pikirannya melayang kepada sesosok gadis kapal dari kelas _aircraft carrier _yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan dan orang yang paling dihindari oleh kakaknya. Prinz Eugen jelas tertawa renyah, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti ekspresi kakaknya jika gadis kapal yang disambutnya itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri.

_Masa iya dia? Tak mungkin, kan? Bisa saja temannya yang lain._

Prinz Eugen tersenyum sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Ada-ada saja, ah.

* * *

"Bismarck! Kau datang tepat waktu!"

Dilihatnya Nagato melambaikan tangannya di depan dermaga. Bismarck jelas mempercepat langkahnya, lalu menjabat tangan Nagato.

"Cuma kita berdua saja yang menyambut mereka?" tanya Bismarck. Nagato mengangguk.

"Harusnya ada admiral, tapi, yah, kau tahu lah." Nagato tersenyum simpul. Bismarck sendiri mengangguk-angguk.

Dua perempuan dewasa ini kini melihat lurus ke depan. Jauh di sana, mereka bisa melihat ada kapal besar yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju dermaga yang sedang mereka pijak ini.

Entah kenapa, jantung Bismarck berdegup lebih kencang dibandingkan biasa. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Bismarck agak grogi karena mengingat yang datang ini berasal dari Britania Raya. Yah, ia memiliki pengalaman yang kurang begitu menyenangkan dengan salah satu gadis kapal yang berasal dari negara itu. Tapi jelas ia tak tega membiarkan Nagato menyambut gadis-gadis kapal dari negeri barat itu dengan keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa asing. _Oh, die Dinge, die ich für meinen Freund Tue_, batin Bismarck dalam hati.

"Oh, kapal mereka datang," ucapan Nagato membuat lamunan Bismarck buyar. Si jagoan pirang ini menghembuskan nafas tajam dan menegaskan air wajahnya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lengah dan tidak profesional dalam menyambut anggota keluarga baru mereka ini. Tidak boleh malu-maluin!

Kapal besar dengan arsitektur khas Britania Raya itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Nagato dan Bismarck mengambil posisi mereka, sementara pintu keluar penumpang kapal terbuka. Bismarck mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Perlahan, terlihat siluet gadis kapal dengan surai merah dan baju yang serba putih. Ia menuruni tangga, membuat wujudnya semakin jelas. Seketika, bola mata Bismarck membulat. Entah kenapa agak mirip dengan tahu bulat yang terkadang suka lewat depan kantor pangkalan.

_Warum in der welt muss es Ark Royal sein?!_

Nagato yang sedang memasang senyum terbaiknya perlahan melirik ke kiri ketika ia menyadari kalau Bismarck sedaritadi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Didapatinya kawan pirangnya itu tengah berwajah tegang dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kencang. Melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu, Nagato jadi merasa begitu bersalah dan meminta maaf dalam hati. Semua sudah terlanjur sekarang, Bismarck harus tabah diri.

"Bro, bro!" sikut Nagato pelan. "Ayo, pasang senyum! Tidak sopan kalau nyambut tamu pakai ekspresi yang nahan panggilan alam begitu!"

Mendengar ucapan Nagato yang aneh tapi cukup menohok hati, Bismarck langsung sadar dan memasang senyum terbaiknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ya, si surai merah itu adalah Ark Royal. Bebuyutan dan gadis kapal kelas _aircraft carrier _yang memiliki "kenangan khusus" bersama dengan Bismarck. Bismarck tak pernah lupa bagaimana _Swordfish_ milik si rambut merah itu mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ya, Ark Royal begitu berambisi untuk menenggelamkan Bismarck dulu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Dalam hitungan waktu mereka akan menjadi satu pangkalan dan satu keluarga. Sungguh, sebuah ironi.

Tapi ketika Bismarck melihat Ark Royal berbalik badan dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada seseorang, alisnya agak berkerut. Terlihat sesosok gadis kapal, yang jauh lebih kecil daripada Ark Royal, menyambut uluran tangan si rambut merah itu dan menuruni tangga dengan begitu perlahan layaknya putri kerajaan. Di belakangnya pun ada lagi sesosok yang bertubuh tinggi dan juga berambut pirang. Ah, Bismarck pernah melihatnya sekali. Kalau tidak salah itu Nelson, salah satu anggota Big 7, sama seperti kawannya Nagato.

Tapi ia tak pernah melihat gadis kapal bertubuh kecil yang sedang diapit oleh dua gadis kapal gahar yang cukup mengerikan ini.

Seketika Bismarck teringat pada perkataan Nagato tadi pagi di kantin.

_"Yaah... bisa dibilang, seorang tuan putri beserta para pengawalnya."_

"Nelson!"

Bismarck melirik ke arah Nagato yang berjalan mendekati tiga gadis kapal yang terlihat begitu elit dan elegan itu. Nelson yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, tersenyum ketika melihat Nagato yang melambaikan tangannya.

"_Long time no see_, Nagato," ujar Nelson, berjabat tangan dengan kawannya sesama Big 7 itu. "Kamu tidak berubah sama sekali."

Nagato tersenyum. "Apanya yang mau dirubah? Memang begini adanya. Kamu juga tidak ada bedanya dari yang dulu."

"_Hello, _Nagato-_san_. _Nice to meet you_," kini Bismarck melihat si Ark Royal yang juga menyapa Nagato. Nagato, yang untungnya mengerti kalimat bahasa Inggris yang umum begitu, tersenyum dan menjabat tangan si surai merah. Syukurlah dirinya belum dianggap sama sekali oleh gadis kapal Britania Raya ini.

Ia juga melihat bagaimana Nagato juga turut berbicara dengan gadis kapal yang terlihat seperti tuan putri itu. Semakin lama dilihat, semakin juga Bismarck teringat pada sesosok malaikat. Sungguh, benar-benar kondisi yang tidak sempurna untuk terpukau pada kecantikan seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi ada si surai merah yang berdiri di samping malaikat itu. Ah, entah kenapa Bismarck jadi ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa namanya, tapi enggan juga karena tak mau berurusan panjang dengan Ark Royal.

Tapi, karena ia sudah berada bersama Nagato di dermaga ini, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyapa mereka, kan?

_Hah... _mein Gott. _Baiklah, tidak ada jalan lain. Semoga aku dikuatkan dan ditabahkan._

"_Good evening_," ujar Bismarck, turut bergabung dengan Nagato. Ketika suaranya yang khas itu turut ikut dalam percakapan, jelas semua atensi beralih kepada sosoknya yang jelas tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

Tuh, lihat. Ekspresi Ark Royal terlihat seperti menemukan sebuah tambang emas.

"Bismarck!" ujarnya, penuh bahagia dan keterkejutan. Bismarck nyengir kuda, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ark." ujar Bismarck. Ark Royal jelas menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan tenaga yang tidak kira-kira. Bismarck diam-diam meraung dalam hati. _Ah, aku ingin segera pulang dan membelikan es krim untuk adikku saja..._

Di lain sisi, Nagato setengah mati menahan tawanya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kita bakalan satu pangkalan dengan _Kriegsmarine_," ujar Nelson. Bismarck cuma bisa mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil.

"_Kriegsmarine_? Wah, hebat sekali," Bismarck mendengar suara yang begitu lembut. Jelas sekali berasal dari gadis kapal yang seperti malaikat di depannya ini. Dua safir saling beradu. Bismarck tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa, tapi gadis kapal di depannya ini tersenyum begitu manis dan matanya berbinar cantik.

"_My name is Warspite_. Senang bertemu denganmu, Bismarck-_san__._"

* * *

Menit berubah menjadi jam, jam berubah menjadi hari, hari berubah menjadi minggu, dan minggu berubah menjadi bulan.

Empat bulan terlalui sudah. Kini pangkalan semakin dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam gadis kapal dari berbagai macam negara. Gadis kapal berkebangsaan barat tak lagi cuma Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Warspite, Ark Royal, dan Nelson saja. Teman seperjuangannya, Graf Zeppelin sampai kepada Enterprise pun berbaur menjadi satu di pangkalan yang penuh cerita ini.

Bismarck sendiri melalui hari-harinya dengan banyak kejadian. Ada yang unik, ada yang bikin pusing, ada yang menegangkan, dan ada juga yang bikin jantung berdebar kencang. Untuk yang paling terakhir, kalian sudah pasti tahu karena siapa hal itu terjadi.

Tak dipungkiri hubungan _Kriegsmarine _dengan _Royal Navy _semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Benar-benar sebuah kejadian sejarah yang mengejutkan, mengingat bagaimana mereka dulu adalah musuh bebuyutan yang saling berkompetisi untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tetapi kenyataan malah mempertemukan dan menjadikan mereka satu pangkalan dan jadi berjuang bersama untuk melawan Abyssals begini. Ark Royal kini sudah mulai memperlakukan Bismarck seperti selayaknya orang memperlakukan teman atau rekan kerjanya pada umumnya, dan Bismarck sendiri juga sudah mulai menerima dan menganggap kehadiran si surai merah sebagai teman seperjuangannya.

Bagaimana dengan Warspite?

Bismarck selalu memperhatikan perempuan itu dari jauh. Semakin hari, ia semakin menyukai dan menikmati kehadiran Warspite di pangkalan yang menjadi bagian daripada hidupnya ini. Warspite yang begitu cantik ketika sedang tersenyum, Warspite yang begitu manis ketika mempelajari hal-hal dan budaya baru yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya di negara asalnya dulu, Warspite yang begitu elegan dan fokus ketika sedang bertarung melawan musuh, Warspite yang begini... Warspite yang begitu...

Ya ampun.

Bismarck jadi semakin bingung dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang sedang dialaminya ini. Ia tak mengerti betul, sebenarnya perasaan apa sih, ini? Lama-lama kehidupannya yang semula teratur dan penuh disiplin jadi mulai berantakan karena perasaan yang seharusnya dialami oleh remaja puber yang baru kenal cinta, bukan gadis dalam perwujudan kapal perang yang berjuang demi kepentingan dan masa depan dunia seperti dirinya ini. Merepotkan.

Ich, verliebe mich?_ Jangan bercanda. Tak mungkin aku jatuh cinta. _Begitu sanggah Bismarck terhadap perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya itu.

Maka daripada itu, Bismarck mencoba untuk mendorong perasaannya jauh-jauh. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain yang menurutnya lebih penting. Entah itu latihan, misi, ekspedisi, atau apapun itu.

Apapun itu asalkan tidak ada kaitannya dengan Warspite.

"Hah, lelahnya," Bismarck berujar lesu. Ia baru saja kembali dari laut. Baru juga keluar dari _dock_. Kini dengan pakaian yang biasa, yaitu celana, kaos polos dan jaket abu-abu merah, ia berjalan menuju Warkop Mamiya dengan langkah yang cukup pelan, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana, melepas penat.

Sepi sekali rasanya. Padahal baru jam delapan malam. Entah, mungkinkah yang lain juga merasa lelah sehingga memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibandingkan berkeliaran di seluruh area pangkalan? Yah, bisa jadi. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting bagi Bismarck. Ia bersyukur, malah. Memang ia sedang ingin merasakan suasana sepi sehingga ia bisa lebih maksimal dalam menyendiri. Ya, begitulah.

Warkop Mamiya terlihat begitu "sendirian" di tengah dingin dan sepinya malam. Pemandangan yang cukup tidak biasa mengingat selalu banyak orang yang berkumpul dan bersenda gurau di tempat legendaris ini. Bismarck menghembuskan nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Mamiya yang sedang mengelap meja, tapi kemudian menoleh ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Ah, Bismarck!" sambut Mamiya ramah. "Tumben sekali, datang ke sini. Sendirian saja?"

Bismarck tersenyum seadanya. "Ya, aku sendirian. Aku pesan _parfait_mu ya, Mamiya-_san._"

"Baik, akan segera kubuatkan."

"Aku duduk di tempat duduk luar, ya, Mamiya_-san_."

"Silahkan!"

Bismarck duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di luar warkop. Meski jarang mampir, tapi bangku yang berada di luar ini adalah spot favoritnya. Dari bangku ini ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan latihan dan dermaga sekaligus. Di ujung sana terlihat lautan yang bergerak pelan. Tak disangka lautan ganas yang menjadi makanannya sehari-hari bisa terlihat begitu tenang dan cantik seperti sekarang ini.

_Cantiknya._

_Mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

Bismarck terkekeh, lantas geleng-geleng kepala. Ah, di saat sendirian begini ia malah berpikiran konyol seperti itu.

Untung _parfait _pesanannya datang, sehingga ia bisa menyibukkan dirinya menyantap hidangan yang sedap itu dibandingkan memikirkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas takkan menjadi miliknya. Sudah, lah. Lebih baik malam ini dilewati dengan suasana yang tenang dan tak terganggu oleh hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi sepertinya semesta tengah menguji ketegaran hatinya tatkala sedang asik menyantap parfait pesanannya, suara lembut bak bidadari yang begitu familiar tengah menyapanya bersamaan dengan senyuman manis yang bisa bikin dunia persilatan heboh gonjang-ganjing,

"_Hello_, Bismarck."

Warspite, pujaan hatinya, tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Rasanya Bismarck mau kabur saja.

_Oh, mein Gott._

"...Warspite."

Begitu kata yang terucap dari mulut Bismarck. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa.

_Mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini?_

"Kamu sendirian, ya?" ucap Warspite lagi. Oh, _Gott_. Warspite terlihat begitu lucu dengan gaun tidur dan _cardigan _kremnya sekarang ini. "Makan apa?"

"_Parfait_..." Bismarck lagi-lagi menyahut singkat. Warspite tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga mau makan _parfait_," katanya. Oh, kebetulan, ya. "Sehabis aku pesan di dalam, aku duduk bersamamu boleh, ya?"

Tak tega dan merasa tak sopan untuk menolak Warspite, dengan segala kepasrahan hati Bismarck mengangguk perlahan.

Beginilah mereka sekarang. Sibuk dengan _parfait _masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sayup-sayup suara jangkrik yang menjadi suara penghias eksistensi mereka.

Bismarck terlihat begitu tegang tapi juga pasrah. Ia menyantap _parfait_ pesanannya itu layaknya tentara yang diburu waktu dan teriakan komandannya. Sedangkan Warspite menikmati pesanannya dengan tempo yang normal.

Terlihat jelas siapa di antara mereka yang mau menenggelamkan diri dalam kesunyian dan waktu yang ada, dan siapa yang mau buru-buru menyelesaikan semuanya dan melarikan diri ke kamar asrama.

"Kamu buru-buru mau balik ke asrama, ya?" mendengar pertanyaan lugu yang keluar dari mulut Warspite begitu, Bismarck jelas jadi berhenti makan. Diliriknya ke arah kanan dan didapati Warspite yang melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Ah..." Bismarck jadi makin salah tingkah. "Tidak juga."

"Ooh, begitu..." Warspite mengangguk-angguk. Bismarck menelan ludah, terpesona dengan kecantikan Warspite di bawah nyala lampu tempel milik Warkop Mamiya yang dibarengi dengan samar-samarnya sinar bulan.

Mereka kembali dalam diam. Tapi lama-lama Bismarck merasa bersalah dan agak tidak sopan. Ia sebenarnya sadar bagaimana Warspite ingin memulai percakapan, tapi selalu diakhiri dengan enggan karena tingkahnya yang terlampau kaku dan dingin. Bismarck bimbang dalam hati, ajak ngobrol atau tidak, ya? Tapi aneh juga jika ada dua perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan, makan hidangan yang sama, sekilas terlihat mirip tetapi saling mendiami satu sama lain? Argh, rasanya Bismarck mau teriak saja!

_Hah, sial. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ajak ngobrol saja walau singkat,_ Bismarck menghembuskan nafas. "Kamu tidak bersama Ark Royal?"

Warspite jelas langsung menoleh ke arah Bismarck. Gadis kapal Britania Raya itu terlihat begitu tak percaya dan bahagia karena jagoan _Kriegsmarine _yang terkenal kaku dan dingin ini kini memulai percakapan dengannya. _God bless the Queen._

"Ah, Ark sudah tidur duluan tadi. Makanya aku ke sini sendiri," jawab Warspite. Bismarck mengangguk-angguk.

"Soalnya kamu selalu bersama Ark, sih," kata Bismarck lagi. Dalam hati ia meringis, _aduh, kok aku ngomong kayak anak puber yang cemburu tidak jelas?_ "Agak kurang familiar jika melihat dirimu tanpa kehadiran pengawalmu yang berambut merah itu."

Mendengar itu Warspite tertawa. Lagi-lagi, tawa manis itu!

"Sepertinya kamu akrab sekali dengan Ark ya, Bismarck," ujar Warspite, masih tertawa. Mendengar pernyataan itu, jelas Bismarck menyanggah.

"T, tidak juga," kata Bismarck dengan ekspresi yang agak ngeri. "Kami hanya sebatas kenal, itu saja."

Warspite masih tersenyum. "Benarkah? Ark terlihat begitu bahagia dan bersemangat setiap kali berbicara denganmu, lho. Kamu juga terlihat begitu."

Bismarck menggeleng-geleng cepat, membuat Warspite kembali tertawa.

Warspite kemudian terdiam, begitu juga dengan Bismarck. Tapi kemudian, si tuan putri menghembuskan nafas lalu kembali berbicara dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Aku bahagia sekali, Bismarck."

Bismarck diam tak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi jelas kedua kupingnya khusyuk mendengarkan.

"Aku kira aku tak bisa mendapatkan teman di pangkalan ini," lanjut Warspite. "Terlebih lagi aku, Ark dan Nelson berasal dari luar negeri. Kami hanya tahu bahasa Jepang sedikit-sedikit, jadi kupikir kehadiran kami pasti bagaikan alien bagi teman-teman yang lain."

"Tapi ketika aku melihat Nagato-_san _menyambut kedatangan kami dengan begitu ramah, dan ketika aku juga melihat kamu, gadis kapal yang berasal dari luar negeri juga, pandanganku seketika berubah," Warspite dan Bismarck beradu pandang sekarang. "Aku terharu."

"Aku juga pernah merasa begitu."

"Eh?"

Bismarck menatap Warspite dengan begitu fokus. "Aku juga pernah merasa begitu, kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di pangkalan ini."

"Aku dan Prinz Eugen, adikku, berasal dari _Kriegsmarine_. Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Meski semua sudah berlalu dan sekarang kita semua melawan musuh yang sama, tetap saja tak merubah status kami sebagai salah satu kapal yang paling dibenci oleh bermacam-macam negara waktu dulu," kata Bismarck. Warspite menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Ah, kalau sudah jadi pacar, mungkin saja Bismarck akan menciumnya sekarang juga. Aiyah. "Jadi, sewaktu mendapatkan kabar bahwa kami akan dipindahkan ke pangkalan di Jepang, kami kaget dan ragu-ragu."

"Tapi nyatanya begini sekarang. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku sangat dekat dengan Nagato, sampai-sampai kami disebut sebagai saudara kembar yang beda negara," Warspite tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia setuju sekali kalau Nagato dan Bismarck terlihat mirip, begitu mirip. Bismarck sendiri juga ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Adikku juga sangat akrab dengan _destroyer _yang lain. Nongkrong di warkop ini, inap-menginap, jalan-jalan bersama kalau tidak bertugas..."

Bismarck terdiam. Ia merasa begitu bersyukur bisa memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan hidup yang baik meski menanggung beban umat manusia begini.

"Jadi, jangan takut kalau kamu takkan punya teman atau tempat untuk pulang," Bismarck kini menatap ke depan. Laut terlihat begitu tenang dan cantik. Adapun perempuan disampingnya ini tak kalah cantik, dan bisa jadi lebih cantik. "Kita semua keluarga."

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Bismarck menarik nafas dalam, tak menyangka kalau dirinya bakal berbicara sebanyak itu. Aduh, pasti dirinya akan dilihat sebagai orang yang cerewet sekarang.

"Hahaha,"

Bismarck lantas menoleh. Didapatinya Warspite, pujaan hatinya, tertawa dengan begitu manis. Begitu cantik. Mempesona.

"Haha... aku terdengar bodoh, ya?" ujar Bismarck, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi Warspite menggeleng, dan malah meraih tangan Bismarck.

Bismarck jelas kaget dan langsung berwajah tegang. Ia berharap semburat merah di wajahnya ini tak akan kelihatan.

"Kalau begitu," Warspite menatap Bismarck dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Terselip begitu banyak rasa dan harapan. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Bismarck. Temani aku dalam melewati hidup yang baru ini."

Bismarck terhenyak. Jemari-jemari halus Warspite menggenggam jemari kemerah-merahan miliknya dengan begitu lembut dan tulus. Perasaan yang sudah ia dorong jauh setengah mati kini kembali menyeruak. Bismarck kalah telak.

"Ya, tentu," Bismarck menjawab dengan begitu yakin. "Aku akan menemanimu. Biarkan juga aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, Warspite."

Di malam sepi yang indah, di bangku depan milik Warkop Mamiya, dua insan saling berjanji dan bergenggaman tangan. Bulan menjadi saksi atas apa yang telah mereka ikrarkan bersama.

Dan Bismarck tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Di lain sisi juga, si empunya warkop, Mamiya, diam-diam ikutan tersenyum karena melihat dua pelanggannya terlihat begitu mirip dengan dua insan yang sedang kasmaran. _Ah, masa muda..._

* * *

**_ende_**

* * *

**Selesai sudah.**

**Bagaimana? Apakah sukses bikin baper? Apakah komedinya dapet? Apa? Enggak? Hahaha.**

**Pasangan Bismarck & Warspite ini entah mengapa terlihat begitu lucu di mata saya, sehingga saya tak tahan untuk segera menuliskan cerita dengan mereka sebagai tokoh utamanya. Untuk judulnya sendiri, karena saya bingung mau apa, akhirnya saya berikan judul "_Ich, verliebe mich?_" yang kalau diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia kurang lebihnya adalah "Aku, jatuh cinta?". Biar lebih dapat feelingnya, baca judulnya dengan nada "Aku, jadi duta _shampoo_ lain?" ya. **

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa di lain cerita.**


End file.
